The Stately Collection
by WeAllFlyHigh
Summary: There are times in life that you never want to forget and there are ones that you would give anything to forget. A collection of memories from the states. Some will be completely based on history, good and bad events will be in here.
1. My Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I love it. (Look there are two titles for you. Go on pick your favorite.)

The Hallway

(My Princess)

The kingdom had fallen.

Truthfully the Kingdom of Hawaii had fallen sixty one years ago. But even as a US territory Hawaii had never given up. She had always hoped that maybe... Hawaii sighed. She didn't know what she had hoped and it didn't matter anyways.

Hawaii stood at the beginning of a white hallway that had a set of large dark brown doors at its end. This hallway seemed to be the length of all the states lined up, so much bigger than her islands. At its end her fate waited.

America.

After sixty one years he had decided to make her a part of him, his state, one of 49 others. Would she just fade away once she officially became one with America? This was what her people wanted but she was so scared. Was there anything she could do?

Yes. She could move forward.

Hawaii took a deep breath and started down the hallway.

Her steps didn't make a sound. The thick carpet made it seem like she didn't even exist and for all she knew she wouldn't much longer.

This behavior, these thoughts, they weren't like her. Normally she was bright and cheerful, nothing bothered her. But she did not want to go down this hallway. She didn't want to face her fate. Even if she wasn't acting like herself she still wanted to be herself for just a little while longer.

So when she saw the first painting she stopped and stared.

There were a dozen children in it. No, that's not right. There were 13, all dressed in colonial clothes. Most of them were blonde but there was one brunette. They all had different eye colors, either a shade of blue or green.

After several minutes examining the painting she moved on to the next.

This painting was not as beautiful as the first like the painter had been rushed during this job. But it had children in it like the first one. They were positioned in the same spots as the first and were even wearing the same clothing. But the children were different, they had to be. True they were the same genders as the first ones and looked similar. But the hair and eyes had changed. Blue eyed children were replaced with green eyes. The hair that had been pointed in a weird upwards direction was now laying flat.

Still confused and all the more intrigued by the portraits Hawaii kept slowly moving down the hallway.

After the first three there were three portraits of one person each. Each child was different but all of them were not present in the next family style painting. Although the 13 children that had appeared in the last of the first few painting were there and three new children had joined them.

The paintings continued on like that, a few single portraits and then a family one, until the paintings became photographs. The pattern started with the paintings continued in the photographs with the exception of two. In which different soldiers poised with some ladies.

They were addicting to look at. Each one was different. New people were added and the clothing and background kept changing to reflect the time. In one they would have huge smiles and gems dripping off their fingers. Later they would look hungry and worn. History was laid out before her eyes and without even realizing it Hawaii's sunny smile returned to her face.

But then her eyes met an identical set in a picture.

Impossible, but Hawaii knew it was not. She was even wearing the same red dress as the girl. That was a picture of her, taken just an hour before her flight. Did they ship it over before her? She was on the first flight out. How did this picture get here so fast? And more importantly why was it here?

"Hello"

Hawaii spun around. She had been so focused on her portrait she didn't notice that America had approached her. "Aloha," she gasped then winced. She shouldn't have said that. What if America was mad that she had spoken in her own language? She hadn't meant to defy him so early.

"Sorry about that," America gestured toward the picture. "I told them to wait until you signed but they insisted that the picture had to go up as soon as they saw it."

"I'm sorry, who wanted the picture up?"

"Oh, them." America took her hand and tugged her down to the last group picture. The nation pointed proudly to the many children in the photo.

Hawaii looked at the picture more closely now. Examining all the faces with a renewed interest. So these people were important to America. But how and who were they? What about the earlier pictures? She didn't see any of the children in the first photo in this one.

"Who are the other people in the pictures?"

America cocked his head to the side and stared at the hesitant girl. "They're the same people."

Hawaii's gaped up at him."What? How is that possible? They look so different."

"Yeah I know. It' actually a pretty cool story. You see when they were born or first come into the union, they look just like who first colonized them. Although sometimes they're different genders, which is pretty funny if you know the nation. But after awhile with me they change."

Hawaii's confusion began to melt into annoyance. That didn't answer her question. "Who?"

America blinked down at her like he didn't quite believe she hadn't caught on to the point of his rambling. With a slight grin and bright smile he cheerfully answered, "The States."

The States. They're personified?

America chuckled and patted her head. "Well yeah they each have their own laws and flags and stuff. So of course they're personified too."

Hawaii flinched away from the nations big hand and then blushed. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Taking a minute to get over that slight embarrassment Hawaii thought back on what America had said. The people pictured in the photographs and portraits never changed but their appearance did. Did that mean she would change too.

Hawaii didn't want to change. She loved her dark coconut eyes and her obsidian hair. Her culture, she didn't want to lose it. Changing because of another country, how was that different than being invaded?

As if he could sense her tormented emotions America rested his hand on her head, this time as a comforting gesture. "You won't change that much."

"How do you know that? You can't possibly see that future."

"No of course not, I'm a hero not a prophet. I just know change happens. It's a part of life. Even I've changed since I was born."

"I don't think growing up is quiet the same thing," she grumbled at him.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant." He reached up to touch his glasses. "I wasn't born with Texas but now I can't live without 'mi."

The hallway was quiet while Hawaii studied the nation before her. What he said made sense but...

She bit her lip before whispering, "How will I change?"

"It depends. You might get a little paler or maybe your nose or eyebrows will get a bit smaller, that's happened to some of them before. But all my states either have blue eyes or blonde hair, it's a family trait." He ruffled his own golden hair while his sky blue eyes twinkled as if if they were emphasizing his words.

_The changes would be small_. The tight ball of fear in her chest lessened at that thought and she began to stare at the photo again. Looking at the other kids she tried to picture how she might change. All the possibilities seemed so weird. They would be the complete opposite of how she looked now. Maybe she wouldn't inherit any of the noticeable family traits. It didn't seem likely considering what America had said but- Wait he had said...

"'Ohana?"

America laughed after quickly translated the new word. "Yeah you're one of us now and we won't ever let you go."

Moments ago if America had said that to her she would have been filled with fear but the warmth she felt now was pleasant and comforting. "Family," she repeated once more.

America beamed down at her. "Yeah and I almost forgot I have a birthday gift for you." He began patting down his jacket and checking his pockets for the elusive gift.

Hawaii raised an eyebrow at him. "A birthday gift?"

"Yeah well, I don't often get to give birthday presents when someone joins the union." The nation paused a moment before continuing both his search and explanation. "Well I do but they're so little that they rarely ever remember it. This is way more fun."

America huffed, put his hands on his hips, and scowled at nothing. Hawaii was just about to ask if he had left the gift in his office when the nation gasped and snapped his fingers. He beamed at the girl and reached behind her ear. When he drew back he held a shining silver tiara in his hands. With a flourish and a grin he presented it to her.

"I know you used to be a princess and all but I wanted you to know you're still one. Just a different kind of princess, my princess."

Notes:

Four of the current states were independent nations before joining the Union; Vermont, California, Hawaii, and Texas. Two of those, Hawaii and Texas, had formal "diplomatic recognition internationally".

Long story shortened; The Hawaiian monarchy was overthrown by American and a few European business men, with the help of a few marines, in 1893. (In 1993 the US government apologized for this with the Apology Resolution.) The Provisional Government of Hawaii was then in power, despite Queen Lili'uokalani attempts to regain her thrown, until July 1894 when Hawaii became the Republic of Hawaii.

In 1898 Hawaii became a US territory and by 1900 there were movements for it to become a state. Hawaii became a state on August 21st, 1959.

Hawaii has two official languages; English and Hawaiian.

'Ohana is the Hawaiian word for family.

Head Cannon:

The States are born looking like the nation that first colonized them. There looks then change slightly to represent the next one until they get to the point when they've their American period. At that point they're looks become their own. Here's an example to make that clear.

Georgia is born looking like a female Spain. But historically we see a point where there are French people there a so her hair lightens. By the time she repersents her English rule her hair is blonde but her eyes are still green. But then she becomes a state and her eyes become blue with speckes of green and to reflect her people her hair turns red.

After the original 13 each state gets their own picture. Then the group or family pictures are taken once every ten years.

AN:

I thought that I should start out this collection with someone's admittance to the Union. It worked best with someone who was a nation before. I think I'll do more "Joining the Union" fics later but for now Hawaii leading the way.


	2. Do Me a Favor

AN: This is a current event like fic. It's random and was unplanned but since I've been dying to introduce these two states I thought I'd post it anyways. Also, if you could go to my page and answer that poll there I'd be really grateful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I wish I did.

Do Me a Favor

(Glow in the Dark Quarters)

The apartment was dark, quiet, and cold. To most people coming home to such a place would have been depressing, but not to him. After a day of having California insulting him while he burned on one of her beaches this environment was a safe haven to New York.

He didn't get it. He went out of his way to fly across the country to visit her and all she did was insult him. He didn't know why he bothered with her.

The Empire State took off his hat, letting his blonde hair fall down into its normal messyness, and tossed it on to a nearby couch. He walked through his apartment without bothering to turn on the lights. He didn't need them anyways. He'd been here since the building had first opened up and could walk through it blind folded. Feeling the beginnings of a sunburn on his face, which were as cruel and lingering as all the pains California caused him, he opened his fridge anticipating the cool air.

Why did he do this to himself again? Of course it was because he-

"Hello, Theo."

Upon hearing his human name New York jerked causing the back of his head to slam against the top of the fridge. Ignoring the sharp pain he whirled around and hit the light switch on the nearby wall. The lights revealed a that a young woman was sitting now silently at his kitchen table as if this was a normal occurrence. Unfortunately it had happened many times before. Her steel blue eyes watched him from behind dark brown bangs, waiting for his reaction.

New York dragged his hand across his face. "Pennsylvania, what are you doing here?" He knew there was no point in asking her how she got in, she wouldn't answer and would do it again anyways.

She answered in a soft monotone voice, "I need you to do me a favor."

New York raise one of his eyebrows. She had never asked him to do anything he hadn't been willing to but she was still one of his siblings and you could only trust them so much. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to visit our dear Uncle and acquire something of value. More specifically, the first ever double faced mint." She took a deep breath and then continued much faster than before. "It's a Canadian 25 cent piece but is much larger than the Canuck quarter. Only 25,000 will be available but I'm sure he can manage to get one for me."

"You want me to get to go up to Canada to get you a special quarter," disbelief filled his voice. He didn't know why he was surprised all his siblings had weird hobbies, and maybe coin collecting wasn't out of the normal but the means she went to was. After all she would practically beg North Carolina, in her almost expressionless way, to let her comb the waters for coins.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Pennsylvania softly smiled, stood up, and squeezed his shoulder softly. "Thank you little brother. I'll send you the money before you go." She began to walk towards his window.

"You'll send me the money, how much does this quarter cost?"

She was now opening up his window. "About 30 dollars."

New York closed his eyes and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I don't know why you'd do this." He opened his eyes to look her in the eye but didn't see her. The only thing he saw was an open window. He gasped and ran toward the window.

Was his oldest sister really that insane? His apartment was on the 13th floor. She couldn't have jumped.

He leaned out the window prepared to yell out a loud "cut " to excuse why a teenage girl had apparently fallen to her death and not died, but there weren't any horrified people on the side walk. She was no where to be seen.

His sisters were going to drive him insane.

Notes:

New York's human name is a tribute to the Theodore Roosevelt. (I've given 27 states human names.) America's 26th President was born in New York City, New York. He's noted for being the leader of the Rough Riders in the Spanish-American war and having the teddy bear named after him.

New Yorks nickname is the Empire State.

North Carolina is sometimes called The Graveyard of the Atlantic. Thousands of ships have wrecked there since the 16th century. Don't worry, she has lighthouses now.

Pennsylvania became a state on December 12 1787. Later on July 26 1288 New York did too. This make PA the oldest of the female states.

On April 16, 2012 the Canadian mint will release a quarter that features a dinosaur, the Pachyrhinosaurus Iakustai which was discoveredin Canada, on one side and Queen Elizabeth on the other. But when in the dark the dinosaurs bones will appear and glow in the dark. It will be accepted as legal tender too.

The first US mint, also the first building sanctioned by the government, was built in 1792 in Philadelphia PA. Originally the mint was to be moved to DC but in 1800 the government didn't have the money to do so, especially when it was working fine. Later in 1828 an Act of Congress ensured that the mint would remain where it was.


	3. Hello, Whoever You Are

AN: This didn't turn out the way I hoped it would but I'm posting it anyways.

Disclaimer: From now on remember that I don't own Hetalia. (I'm not writing that disclaimer again.)

Hello, whoever you are.

(Pieces )

Lately America hadn't been getting along with Britain. Everything about his caretaker was getting on his nerves. His pompous attitude. His belief that everything had to be exactly how he wanted it and if America protested, he was being selfish and ungrateful.

However, his presence would be welcome right now.

The colony felt someone watching him. He didn't know who it was, a nation, a person, or heaven forbid a ghost, but it was frightening him. The feeling wasn't there all the time, in fact he rarely felt it at night. But the was no limit to where he was watched. The eyes silently stalked him through the deep forest trails. They trailed after him in town. They peered into his windows. They waited for him at the door.

It was making him lose his mind!

He had kept himself inside to try and escape. But after a few days he had to admit that he wasn't the kind of man to allow himself to trapped by anything. So he did the only thing he could to retaliate. That summer day he flung his door open and almost ran over the child standing on his porch.

His house, at the time, was far from town and sat in a small meadow surrounded by untamed forest. No one but England and his men came to his door and they were always dusty and tired. But this child was different.

She was dressed like all the children her age dressed. She wore a plain yellow dress and white apron. Her bonnet covered most of her hair but America stood close enough to see that the few escaped locks were blonde. The unusual thing was that she did not look like the journey to his home had tired her or as if she was frightened, and an unprotected child should have at least been tired. In truth, she stood there as if her appearance was perfectly normal if not expected. But for all he knew any moment she would burst into tears. Still he had to find out where she belonged, best to ask nicely.

"Hello, little one," America began with a broad smile while he bent down to her level. "My name is Alfred. May I ask who you are?"

The little girl frowned up at him and tilted her head to the side. "You don't know who I am," she asked with a sweet high pitched confused tone. She quickly tilted her head to the opposite side. "Well I suppose you wouldn't know me if you don't know your own name." This time the girl seemed sure of her words.

For a moment America didn't know what to say. "I know exactly who I am." He tired to sound strong but he could he hear the whine in his voice and judging by the smile on the girls face she heard it too.

"Then why didn't you introduce yourself as America? Oh, do you just say that to the humans? Should I choose a human name too? Can I be called Mary until I find another one? That would be a good choice since it's close to Maryland."

"Maryland," America echoed. He knew that he should be shocked. He hadn't known that each colony was personified too and he hadn't even thought of the possibility. Yet, for a reason he couldn't place it made perfect sense that she was the southern colony. Which explained how she got here and what she wanted. "England's overseas at the moment."

The sunny smile on the girls face instantly clouded over. "What does he have to do with anything?" Suddenly her sour tone turned sweet again and her lips twitched upwards, "You are not trying to slack on your duties are you?"

"My duties." He really shouldn't be repeating everything she said.

Her hands rose onto her hips as she sighed deeply in exasperation. "I'm an American colony, you're supposed to take care of me. You may start by holding me." She reached up to him with a sweet timid smile.

America didn't hate Britain and he never wanted to go to war against him, regardless of whether or not he believed he could win. Still, as his colony America only had so many liberties and taking care of another personification in secret surely was treasonous. But the girl's big bright eyes were sparkling at him and she looked so adorable and innocent, like the young rabbits that he used to play with. He had never been able to do anything that could ever be considered remotely mean to his beloved bunnies and now he knew he was incapable of denying the little colony.

Picking her up slowly and carefully, as if he would accidentally shatter her, America settled her in his arms. She hummed in contentment and placed one hand on his chest, right above his heart, to support herself.

Then without warning the bushes across the clearing exploded with the noise of a small figure rushing out and towards the two colonies. Instinctively America brought his hand up to protect Maryland's head and moved his body to shield her completely. The tiny figure crashed into his leg and dug it's hands into the fabric of his pants.

Before America could comprehend what was clinging to his leg a little face turned up to stare at him. This child looked very similar to Maryland, like they were sisters, but this one was dressed in a more expensive blue dress and her bonnet had fallen off her head and only its strings kept it dangling from her neck.

"Hold me too, father," she cried.

America all at once felt his breath rush out and then flow back into him. He didn't know why these children called him father and he didn't know that he was smiling, but he did know that he wanted to please them both. So without a second thought for the consequences he swept the second girl up and somehow managed to open his door and bring them inside. He let them guide their conversation only briefly lecturing the newly arrived Virginia that it was rude to stare, to which she responded with a bright blush and a muttered apology. Yet it seemed he had put more than just the conversation under their control.

He felt his heart flutter in time with them and his chest began to be flooded with girlish giggles and child chatter. The two colonies became apart of him and, as he would later deny,, while the girls began to discuss the latest fashions his mind began to wonder.

These two colonies, although vital, were only two of thirteen. The others could be in the nearest town or at the very edges of the civilized world. They could be running through a flowered field or they could be in some back alley drained from Britain's tariffs. America knew Maryland was right. It was his duty and privilege to take care of them. Britain wouldn't be returning for at least another month, he should be able to find another colony by then. Of course he still had to hide them. Not that he didn't trust Britain with children, he had raised him, but the time wasn't right.

He would tell him later, when things settled down.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Maryland's state flag, go look at it, is made up of the crests of the Calvert and Crossland family. The black and yellow design belongs to the Calverts and the red and white is the Crosslands design. (This is why Maryland's dress was white and yellow.)

The 13 original colonies can be divided into three regions: New England, Middle, and Southern. Maryland and Virginia were both considered southern. (We now think of Maryland as being north. Probably for two reasons, America expanded further south than it did north and Maryland took the North's side during the Civil War, there will be more on Maryland and the Civil War later.)

Virginia's state flag is a field of blue with the states seal on it.

Virginia was founded by the Virginia Company and like the other southern colonies grew cash crops.

A trip to America from England took eight to twelve weeks during the colonial age, assuming the ship didn't sink. However, the Gulf Stream, basically a sea current, which was used by the Spanish since 1513 thanks to Juan Ponce de Leon and later by the Americans cut time off this voyage. Ben Franklin would later name it and tell the British about it. They of course ignored him until years later when they decided that cutting off two weeks sounded like a good idea. The Gulf Stream is still used today.

A tariff is basically a tax on imported or exported good.

Ironically America did not declare war on England (and didn't consider themselves to be at war) until England's King George III rejected the Olive Branch Petition, basically a plea to the King to stop the violence and it affirmed their loyalty to the crown, and officially declared America to be in rebellion. This was after several battles.

AN: (In three parts)

1)In the next chapter he'll find another colony. And since it won't be New Hampshire I would like to say that I think she would have been just as demanding as Maryland if not more so.

2)Also, I picture America's house to be somewhere in the Maryland-Virginia-DC area that's why these two states are the first he meets.

3) I tried researching what colors were available to the American colonists but I didn't find much. Although their was some information on what the puritans wore, neither VA or ML were Puritan colonies.

Replies:

Annie: She is nice. New York just takes the things she says to personally. (Not everyone's opinions just Cali's.)


	4. Meeting Massachusetts

Meeting Massachusetts

(The Taste of Freedom)

It hurt.

His nose was broken and blood would occasionally leak down his face. His right eye was blackened and swollen shut. His bottom lip cracked. A thick scab had grown to stop the bleeding but every time he opened his mouth he risked reopening it. He would live, he was sure of that, but it still hurt.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to hurt like this. If he were a normal child these injuries wouldn't have appeared on their own.

Before power had always flowed off the sea and into his veins. He had always been strong and healthy. Normally he would be on the docks. Darting between the workers, chasing sea gulls, climbing on crated full of goods straight from the other colonies and even England himself. everything came into his port: spices, fabrics, and tea.

Tea, he wished he could blame this pain on something as simple as tea. But he knew what, no who caused this hurt. Britain.

Tears began to seep out of his injured eye. "Damn it," the little boy spat. He thoughtlessly swiped his face and hissed in pain. Slowly he allowed himself to slip down his small alley's dirty wall. Holding his knees to his chest he tired to clean his face of the tears more carefully.

This was all Britain's fault. That tyrant couldn't handle a bit of criticism and snowballs. He really did deserve to have someone tell him what was what. But he would just have that brave soul executed.

The child gritted his teeth and fought to control his breathing.

He wished that someone would stop Britain. He wanted someone to protest his people. He wanted to be free to live his life as he wanted without the threat of that tyrant looming over his shoulder.

A shadow covered him. Disoriented from being knocked out of his thoughts he blinked in confusion and quickly looked up. Before him stood a young man. He was tall blonde, and handsome, but not yet old enough to be a man. Dressed in expensive clothes he stood out. Was this some uppity noble? Excellent he was hoping that someone heartless enough would come to further hurt him.

He glared up at the tall figure above him. "What do you want? Leave me alone," he growled.

The man didn't move. So the boy attempted to dart around him to escape.

"Hold on," the young man grabbed his arm. "I don't mean you any harm."

The boy pushed his feet against the ground hoping to jerk free but the man was too strong. Having no other choice the boy chose to once again glare up at him.

His eyes were as blue, the boy noted in the back of his mind. "Do you have any idea who I am," the little colony hissed.

The man squinted his his eyes slightly as if he was really making sure that he had the right person. He bit his lower lip and bluntly asked, "You're Massachusetts, aren't you?"

Massachusetts stared at the man before him. How could he possibly know that he was a personification, let alone which one of the colonies he was. His eyes scanned the man again. He must be one of England's men. "Who are you? What do you want with me? Let me go." The man didn't let him go. The little colony felt compelled to scream and struggle but one look in the man's eyes stopped him.

The mysterious man slowly reached towards the colonies face. His hand hovered above Massachusetts's injured eye. "This is from the massacre," he whispered to himself.

"Yes," Massachusetts answered, even though he knew it wasn't a question.

"This shouldn't have happened," he murmured.

The young man frowned slightly and his shoulders were slightly slumped. In this dark and dirty little alleyway it looked as if he had just received terrible news. Almost as if he had just lost a terribly close friend. The look didn't suit him.

"Come with me."

"What," Massachusetts squawked. Did this madman actually say that or had he misheard? The voices of the dockworkers had been trickling in and there was always the chance that his brain had been addled. Still it was better to make himself look like a fool rather than to wake up on the high seas. "How can you expect me to come with you. I don't even know who you are."

"Huh, oh I'm America." America held out his hand and grinned at Massachusetts.

America, well that explained somethings. Massachusetts hadn't thought there would be a personification of all the colonies as one. He had just assumed that all the other colonies were like him. Why was America personified? The younger colony frowned slightly. America probably had more in common with with England than he did with the individual colonies.

That sparked a an idea in Mass's head, a wonderfully traitorous idea.

If each colony was personified individually there was no need for someone to represent them as one. Unless they were to become more than just colonies. Unless they became their own country.

With him he was knowing so Massachusetts began to smile. If they were their own country they wouldn't be under Britain's rule. They could govern as they pleased. He wouldn't have to care for his people on his own because someone would be there to protect them, protect him.

Massachusetts softly settled his hand into the larger one. A silence fell between the two colonies as America's smile gleamed under the few rays that made their way into the alley. A seagull cried out and Massachusetts let out a sudden shriek of laughter. All at once he squeezed America's hand and drag him out. Their feet scattering stones as the ran along the streets.

If America had bothered to ask where they were going Massachusetts wouldn't have had an answer. He just wanted to run wild, to taste the coming freedom on the salty air. And who better to run with than the one who would give it to him?

Notes:

Massachusetts early rebellious streak:

The Boston Massacre, called the Incident on King Street by the British, happened on March 5, 1770.

The incident was portrayed by colonist newspapers as the British firing in formation at the colonists. It was much more chaotic than that.

Three people were killed during the Massacre. Two more later died because of their injuries.

Because of the colonies information system all the colonies knew about the Massacre before word had reached England.

The Boston Tea Party, where the Sons of Liberty threw tea into the Boston Bay, happened on December 16, 1773. Later on March 7, 1774 some citizens of Boston repeated it. Together they cost the British an estimated $3 million in modern money.

It wasn't unheard of for people to be kidnapped and put to work work on a ship or to be sold into slavery in the past. (On second thought similar things still happen today so be careful.)

AN :

There are three things I have to say about this. One, America realizes that he'll have to confront Britain in this one shot. Two, this wouldn't have gotten done today if it wasn't so darn hot and humid outside (also too hot to reread this a million times looking for mistakes). Three, half way through writing this I wanted to give Mass a hug. Three quarters of the way through I realized he was acting a bit like Lovi and then I started to fangirl.

Have a Happy memorial Day Americans.

Replies:

That'll come later, I'm focusing on the Revolution now. I did know that. (Civil War Reinactor) I also think it's important to note that northern slaves weren't freed because the Union was afraid Maryland, Missouri, and Kentucky would leave. Thank you.


	5. Some Things Can't Be Given

A "I can't believe it's 4 AM" drabble with minimal editing. Choose which ever state you wish for the POV.

I was born in a wheat field. The amber shades of grain variety people like to sing about. The stokes shielded me from the breeze and the sun kept me warm. And the soil was so rich it was black. I believe I'll always think of that field when I burry my hands in a garden.

My siblings where born in a similar fashion. Waking up in glens, caverns, deserts, and on deltas. We were always alone in our first moments. We all lay on the ground taking in our surrounds, feeling our people whispering in our mind and burrowing in our hearts, and somewhere we sensed our nation.

He's always taken care of us. Through wars and famines he's mended our wounds and kept us stable. He brought us anything the Land of Opportunity could offer. Well, every material thing. We weren't overly spoiled but we never could be mistaken for a child that didn't have a safe home with food waiting for them. It's been that way for over a hundred years and it'll continue to be true for another hundred; personifications live far longer than humans.

But there are some things that you can't obtain for someone else, even if you're a nation.

Our lives are so very long. And being only states we're under the close guardianship of our nation so we don't see many other nations. There aren't even many personifications in the world when you compare them to the Earth's population. Therefore, life gets lonely.

I have 50 siblings and a loving father but they're not all I want.

I want soft lips and gentle touches. I want to feel someone's heartbeat under my naked hand. I need love; the blissfully all-consuming love found in movies and romance novels. Still I know that not everything can be given to me and maybe I could find it for myself if I dared to try.

But I am a state and I've never had to face pain alone. A human could never stay with me; they'd be gone before a century was through. And I can't let my heart break alone.


	6. Pennsylvania's Secret

**AN:** This July marks the 150th anniversary of the Battle of Gettysburg. The reenactment this year is taking place on the 4, 5, 6, and 7 of July. The full notes for this chapter were too long to include. If you would like to see the full notes please contact me however you see fit and I'll send them to you. The next chapter will be a happy one.

**Warnings for mentions and descriptions of blood, death, and gore**

* * *

><p>Pennsylvania's Secret<p>

(The Battle of Gettysburg)

The night echoed with the cries of the dying. Young men, some still boys, cried out for their mothers and to God. They prayed for help and for death. They were surrounded, and in places covered, by their brothers in arms. The scent of their blood mixed with the mist hung above the battlefields and the gunpowder clung to the ground.

A few doctors and nurses combed the edges of the fields nearest to their hospital tents and picked out those whom they could save. Under the normal circumstances of war she would be in the tents herself: holding down the men under the doctors saw, clearing away their limbs, and writing letters to the families of the dying. It was where she was most needed and where she wanted to be. But this night she left death to the mortals.

This war had not only torn apart human families. Connecticut's own siblings had been among the first to be torn away from each other. At first it had been the departure of the Southerners. Then when the armies of the North amassed and the full efforts of the country went to the war she had lost track of many of her Northern siblings and none of them knew about the whereabouts of their father-nation.

She knew that many of her brothers were fighting alongside their people and Rhode Island had written to her twice in first year of the war. She knew only name of the regiment New York chose to fight with. The 69th New York infantry, the Irish Brigade, was here in Gettysburg.

And that was why Connecticut found herself gingerly walking around cooling bodies and streams of blood. She felt in the part of her that was purely inhuman and completely nation that one of her own was close. She didn't know if it was possible that the state out there could be a Confederate State or not but it didn't weaken her resolve. She could not allow for any of her siblings to be taken under the surgeon's knife or buried alive with their human companions.

Without a lantern's light it was hard to see but she was guided to an edge of stand of trees. She could see the outline of a slumped Union soldier against one of the trees. Carefully she approached trying to pick out details that would tell her who it was. It was a hopeless task. The figures position and the night made it hard to find any definitive features. Although she could tell that the uniform the soldier wore was a Union one.

Connecticut went down on her knees when she reached the soldier's form. "Hello," she whispered. The soldier groaned and shifted. Connecticut would have noticed the pitch of the groan being off if she did not notice the wound first. It had been hidden by his arm but was fully exposed once the solider moved. It was a gaping side wound most likely caused by shrapnel. Only the night had disguised the spreading blood stain as shadows.

She gasped at the sight. To any mortal man the wound would have meant death but a state could recover with treatment. After two years of watching the surgeons Connecticut knew she could care for her sibling but not on this battlefield. Nor could she take a state to one of the hospital tents. The people there did not know how to treat an immortal and their appearance would likely cause uproar. She had no other choice than to remove them both and perform the surgery and later care elsewhere.

With a sense of urgency Connecticut wrapped her arms underneath her sibling's arms and tried to move them. But her sibling did not cooperate. The moment she moved her burden struggled and fearing for his health she stopped. "For God's sake," she hissed, "I realize you don't want to desert but there are more important matters at hand."

"Nrrr," he groaned. Connecticut frowned and leaned forward so that she was hovering above him. She realized that she still had not identified which sibling she held. This close she could see that the soldiers hair was much too dark to be any of her northern brothers. A terrifying thought swept up her back and into her throat before settling deep in her stomach. Her hold on her sibling nearly slipped but with a gasp she held on.

"Dear Lord, what have you done?" Connecticut reached for the kepis perched upon the soldier-who-should-not-be-a-soldier's head but a bloody hand gripped her own.

Still the hat slipped off and steely blue eyes stared into Connecticut's own **hazel** eyes. With a gasp and a shudder Pennsylvania spoke through gritted teeth, "Don't tell."

"Of course I won't." With Connecticut's promise Pennsylvania allowed herself to be slowly dragged away.

Once she judged them to be far enough away from prying ears Connecticut stopped. She crotched by her sister's side and gently moved her uniform away from her wound. "How could you?"

Pennsylvania smiled grimly back at her. "How could I not? With so many of my men going you…you would have me stay."

"It would have been safer."

"It wouldn't have been right." Connecticut sighed and reached around for a candle she had been saving and small box of matches. She lite it and examined her sister again. Her face was pale and pinched. Sweat, blood, and dirt were smeared all about her. And her hair chocolate hair, which had always been long, was chopped around her ears. Her wound was filling with mud and metal and she could not determine if the bloody flesh was muscle or organs.

Pennsylvania's breathing slowed and her expression slackened. Whether she had slipped into sleep or temporary death Connecticut did not know. Regardless she plunged her hand inside the wound and began cleaning.

* * *

><p>The next day was just as hot as the two before and just as terrifying. Connecticut was curled around herself in the weeds clutching at her ears in effort to close off the cannon fire. It went on for hours during which Connecticut watched her sister wake and stare at the sky as smoke drifted by. When the firing stopped Connecticut brought her water but she would not take it. She would not speak.<p>

As the rebel yell echoed across the field Pennsylvania began to weep.

* * *

><p><strong>Headcanon:<strong> PA and CT leave Gettysburg and CT continues to care for PA until she recovers upon which time CT returns to help in the hospitals. PA works in for a newspaper afterwards. Neither tell anyone about PA joining and fighting in the army.

Connecticut will take the name Clara in honor of Clara Barton who did wonderful things to improve care for the wounded. She founded the US Sanitary Commission and the American Red Cross.

**Notes:** Full notes can be sent upon request

Shrapnel is the fragments of bullet, bomb, or other flying object that are thrown by an explosion.

Any wound that did not go straight through was a problem for Civil War doctors and would likely be fatal.

Gettysburg took place from July 1 to 3 1863.

In this chapter PA is injured on the second day and the next day is Picket's Charge.

Before the charge cannons were fired from both sided for hours. The firing was heard as far away as Pittsburgh.

**Replies:**

Guest: I was going off of America as a whole being a Land of Opportunity but whatever. I was really too tired to decide on a state.


End file.
